<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Easy by benjaminrussell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844192">Go Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell'>benjaminrussell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking to Cope, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have their coping mechanisms. Nicky occasionally gets blackout drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/gifts">myemergence</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the drabble prompt: "Song: Go Easy by Matt Maeson, characters: Joe/Nicky"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, habibi. Let’s get you to bed.” Joe’s voice was gentle as he ushered his husband to his feet.</p>
<p>The empty bottles in front of Nicky showed that it was one of those rare nights where he let himself despair at the horrors they’d seen. They all had their own ways of coping, and this was his. One night to feel and mourn before putting himself back together. Joe understood the need, so he was nothing but sympathetic even when normally he might tease Nicky for getting so drunk.</p>
<p>“Stay with me.” Nicky clung to him, pleading.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>